Ace Combat 6 war of the Kaiju
by rogue krama
Summary: A FanFic set with a Godzilla and Ace Combat 6. How would The aces Talisman and Shamrock take on Godzilla while following the main story along with other Famous Toho Monsters.
Ace Combat 6: War of the Kaiju

Written By Rouge Krama

Chapter 1: Invasion

Every Now and then, I'd tell my daughter the story of a night some years ago a night when the sky was radiant with shooting stars. That night, your father and I, made countless wishes together. An asteroid called Ulysses came into Earth's orbit, and disintegrated into millions of pieces, which poured down on the land below. As we watched the shooting stars that night, fragments from the asteroid rained down on our eastern neighbor, Estovakia, damaging a great deal of their infrastructure and devastating their economy. Soon after, the news reported that their nation had fallen into a civil war, one that would last for years. Eventually the initial strife was brought to an end when "The Generals" came into power, in the midst of hardship, the citizens of Estovakia were convinced the only way they could recover as a nation was to rely on a military government led by these "Generals." Before long, they went so far as to invade our nation, the Republic of Emmeria. Our military was forced to retreat to Khesed, an island far to the west. My husband, a fighter pilot, also hasn't come home since. But there was just more than an asteroid, when it landed it also, woke something up.

Attention all pilots! Our capital city Gracemeria is under attack by unknown aircraft! Damage from the attacks is widespread throughout the city. All planes, scramble and intercept all threats immediately!

(Air control chatter)

They took out Kings Bridge! Who's the target? What the hell is going on? Control get those planes up fast. Roger that, ready for takeoff.

I want a damage assessment now! We've taken extensive damage from those bombers including a number of civilian casualties! What's going on with the bombers? We can't hold out much longer? "The ground team makes preparations" Garuda one you are clear for takeoff! Don't get over egger just do what you always do! Garuda 1 lift off. Cerberus team runway clearance granted. Takeoff when ready. All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following takeoff. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!

Airborne Warning and Control System Ghost Eye to all scrambling defense craft! The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your individual instructions.

Garuda 1 you don't have a wingman. Let's see… Shamrock. Shamrock, are you alone too? Very well as of now you are Garuda 2.

Shamrock: Ok. So I'm Garuda 2. Garuda 1 I got your back. No time for introductions now, though. Go ahead now and I will follow your lead. Never was good with directions anyhow.

Ghost Eye: Garuda team you are authorized to engage any hostile aircraft above Gracemeria.

Shamrock: Roger that! May the Golden King smile upon us. (The fighter planes fly off in an attack formation ready to engage all enemy fighters, Enemy pilot: enemy forces coming in sight Ghost eye to Garuda 1 and 2 engage all hostile targets Marigold : get those anti air craft guns ready for battle don't let those bombers get any closer!

Radio: The entire capital seems to be invaded by enemy forces all civilians are ordered to stay inside Pilot2 Incoming missile confirmed Marigold: I want a damage assessment now! This is Wind-Hover of the 18th air force division we are currently engaging air born tank! Radio: We encourage all citizens of Gracmaria to stay indoors at this time! Garuda team stick with close range targets and run them down! Pilot: I got one on me I can't shake him! Garda 1 flies in fast and locks on to the pilots) Target acquired fox 3!

Enemy down!

Garuda 1 we almost got them let's do this one plane at a time! Shamrock fox 2! LOCK ON! Pilot: My engines been hit I'm going down! Marigold Keep up those anti air craft guns going,

Sailor: Captain we took a direct hot port side! (Captain) Get repairs going keep as much flak up as possible to defend the capital building (Sailor) Yes captain! Police officer: enemy aircraft are circling above where am I to direct these civilian's there our wounded and dead here we need assistance!

Command: The east sector is clear HEAD EAST HEAD EAST*explosion* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Police officer: Oh no command has been hit where heading to sector E-2 (Construction worker) the bridge has collapsed its falling we got civilian's on the bridge! AHHHHHHHHHH

Wind-hover: Shoot them all down so they can never do this again!

Marigold to all pilots we need back up we lost our main anti air craft guns! Garuda 1: Ghost eye moving to assist the marigold (Ghost eye) Negative stay on your objective! Garuda 1: But G…

(Captain of marigold) ALL HANDS ON DECK ABANDON SHIP ABANDON SHIP WERE GOING UNDER! Enemy pilot sighted I am right on him Garuda 1 back me up

Roger that shame rock!

(Enemy pilot: I can't shake him! (Garuda 2) He's yours Garuda 1! (Garuda 1) Fox 4 fox 4! Enemy Pilot: ahhhhhhhhhhhh my fuel tanks been punctured I'm going down! Ahhhhhhhhh

(Wind-hover) So those bastards think they can barge into someone's home without knocking? (Shamrock) Unbelievable, lets teach them a lesson and kick them out! (Ground team) I need a damage assessment now! (Ground 1) The bridge the bridge is falling! (Ground captain) Calm down and give me a cigarette which bridge are we talking about! SOLDER: I NEED AMMO NOW! the enemy ground troops are heading this way! Sargent Hawk what do we do? (Hawk) Get those flamethrowers ready and set some traps for the heavy armor get ready! *The soldiers get the traps set up for the heavy tanks coming in* Get ready and OPEN FIRE NOW! *the police fire their guns and flame throwers to set off the trap* Privet: AH HA WE GOT EM! Hawk: Keep calm and don't get excited Bucky we got more air born tanks incoming! Sargent Hawk! What is it Privet!? Orders from command, head to the castle! There is a underground tunnel we can get the civilians to! *hawk nods and he yells out* everyone to the castle get underground now go go go!

Pilot: Enemy missile lock is on me I can't shake him (Wind-hover) Hang in there I am on my way Sky-kid .(Sky-kid) He's on me tight I can't shake him!

*Wind-hover flies in and shoots down the enemy plane and sighs in relief* that was to close. (Radio) That's what I like to hear! Our air forces got them now!

(To be continued)

Hey People! Rogue Krama here and this is my first fan fiction my format is a bit sloopy but I try my best and if anyone has any suggestions and be polite about it I would be happy to do so. This is my first ever story, and I love ace combat 6 and Godzilla I wrote a different version out on Facebook back in 2014 that had 18 chapters and 12 sub chapters that are more character development. This is My first so I ask of you is give me a chance and enjoy it for what it is worth!


End file.
